farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire Advisors/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Drumpfster Fire Advisors' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. General Institutional Fuckery # ## ## # # # # # # # # Overzealous Staffer(s) # Open Position(s) # Resignations New Hires Stephanie Grisham First Lady’s communications director, former White House spokeswoman # Lindsay Reynolds First Lady’s chief of staff, former associate director of the White House Visitors Office, Bush, Jr. # Vladimir Putin Russian President and videotape archivist # # # # # # # Putin's Posse To view all the Fark threads discussing the connections between Trump and the Russians, please visit this page Roy Cohn Special Advisor to the President in Charge of Paranoia # Lobbyists # # Corey Lewandowski former campaign chief, current lobbyist # Former Trump Campaign Staff cum Lobbyists # Bryan Lanza former deputy communications director for Trump2016 ## # Mike Biundo senior adviser for Trump2016 ## # Brad Gerstman partner at Gotham Government Relations & Communications, the NY firm worked on Trump's 2015 campaign announcement ## NRA National Rifle Association # Chris Cox chief lobbyist, NRA # National Milk Producers Federation proper Murican milk sellers, not those damn milk-in-a-bag freaks # Special White House Office of Nepotism (for Ivanka and her husband, please see the "Commissars" section below) Donald Trump, Jr. America's Uday, Executive VP of Development and Acquisitions, Trump Organization * "We see a lot of money pouring in from Russia" # ## # # # Eric Trump "I'm Eric!" # # # Tiffany Trump # # Barron Trump Leave Barron alone. Commissars Ivanka Trump # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # Jared Kushner Son-in-law # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Beny Steinmetz co-founder, Hermitage Capital, a Russian hedge fund firm * currently under investigation in the US, Guinea, Israel and Switzerland for different briberies * provided funding to Kushner Companies for downpayments on $190 million in purchases in NYC in 2012 # Kushner Companies Kushner family real estate firm; received funding from Steinmetz for downpayments on $190 million in purchases in NYC in 2012 # Independent Journal Review founded by former Republican party staffers Alex Skatell and Phil Musser in 2012 America First Policies "capture all people who believe in the Trump agenda" * Rick Gates, former deputy campaign manager * Brad Parscale, Trump's digital and data director * Nick Ayers, Pence campaign advisor * Marty Obst, Pence campaign advisor ** David Bossie ** Katrina Pierson Joint Chiefs of Staff # Special White House Think Tanks and Working Groups White House Office of American Innovation the group aims to develop fresh solutions to persistent problems afflicting American society * director Jared Kushner # Financial Stability Oversight Council created by the Dodd-Frank Wall Street reform law * chairman Treasury Secretary Steve Mnuchin Climate Leadership Council Members include: * former Secretary of State James Baker III * former Secretary of State George Schultz * former Secretary of the Treasury Henry Paulson Strategic Initiatives Group created by Bannon and Kushner to work on issues of foreign policy decisions and national strategy and security; possibly duplicating the work of the National Security Council * members include Sebastian Gorka # National Security Council # H.R. McMaster National Security Advisor # # Principals Committee of the National Security Council * Tom Bossert, Homeland Security Advisor * Dan Coats, National Intelligence Director * Marine Corps General Joseph Dunford, chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff # ## Director of National Intelligence # ## Mike Pence "Vice" President # # # # # # Shadow Cabinet Reince Priebus Chief of Staff # # # Katie Walsh Preibus deputy # Steve Bannon White House chief strategist and Lumpy James Mayhttp://fark.com/9461939/107219893, Gentleman Fascisthttp://fark.com/9461939/107219951 # # # # # ## ## ## ## ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Moustafa El-Gindy former Egyptian legislator, businessman and owner of Breitbart’s Washington DC office Robert Mercer billionaire, donor, created super PAC Make America Number 1, backed Breitbart News # # Mercer Family # Stephen Miller Assistant to the President # # Roger Stone Top. Advisor. # Sebastian v. Gorka Deputy assistant to President, counter-terrorism advisor # # # Order of Vitez several groups claim the name "Order of Vitéz," some have Nazi affiliations, others do nothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Order_of_Vit%25C3%25A9z * "vitéz" is the Hungarian word for "knight" # # Peter Theil Advisor to the President Carter Page American oil industry consultant, foreign policy advisor # # # ## ## # # # # Paul Manafort # # # # # Boris Epshteyn former Commissar for Media Relations Assistant Communications Director for Surrogate Operations Michael Flynn (ret.) former National Security Adviser # Don McGahn White House counsel # # Michael Cohen President's personal lawyer # Ezra Cohen-Watnick Senior director for intelligence programs, National Security Council, one of Nunes' leakers # ## # John Eisenberg top lawyer for the National Security Council, reports to White House counsel Donald McGahn, was informed of the Nunes docs # Michael Ellis former counsel for House Intelligence Committee; Deputy National Security Council Legal Advisor who reports to Eisenberg and White House counsel Donald McGahn, one of Nunes' leakers # ## # Erik Prince Secret Advisor # # Silicon Valley Techbros # # Jerry Falwell higher education reform task force Grover Norquist president, Americans for Tax Reform # Pat Robertson Advisor to the President in hate-related matters # Rudy Giuliani former NYC mayor, drag performer, "terrorism" "expert" Pat Buchanan Oval Office groupie # Richard Spencer Whiteness Advisor Supreme Court Nominee Neil Gorsuch # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Supreme Court Justice Neil Gorsuch # # # # Sean Spicer White House Press Secretary # # # # rsch}} # # # # # ## ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # ## # # # # # # # Open Mouth Insert ... Holocaust ## ## ## Mike Dubke Communications Director # # Kellyanne Conway Counselor to the President # # ## # # # Callum Borchers, a writer for the Washington Post accused counselor to the president, Kellyanne Conway, of having a three-step process for deflecting a question she doesn't know the answer to: :1. paraphrase something Trump has said :2. use a banal phrase :3. change the subject # Sarah Huckabee Sanders deputy White House press secretary # # Natalie Strom White House spokeswoman # Kelly Love White House spokesmodel # ## Lindsay Walters White House deputy press secretary # Helen Aguirre Ferre White House director of media affairs or "Never Trump, low-energy, Jeb Bush staffers infiltrate Donald Trump's White House" # White House Press Corps # Mike Huckabee former governor of Arkansas # # Stefan Passantino White House ethics lawyer David Apol Top. Lawyer. Office of Government Ethics Walter Shaub Director, Office of Government Ethics Frank Gaffney director, Center for Security Policy, his tiny think tank Nigel Farage leader of the UKIP (United Kingdom Independence Party) Gary Cohn chief economic advisor # # # ## # Sarah Palin # ## ## ## # # # Ted Nugent # ## ## ## Kid Rock # ## ## ## Omarosa Manigault Minority outreach, Nixon Apprentice and #1 fangirl